


Kiss Me At Midnight

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings, Flogging, Just a little bit of romance, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, This is what happens when I start writing when I'm drinking lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan and Vera decide to explore a little more about their relationship as they ring in the New Year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a very long fic and I worked on it for a few hours. I don't have the patience right now to edit anything, so any mistakes I make are mine due to drinking and lack of sleep after New Year's Eve. I'll slowly fix them later. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Also thank you to beccarc for the title suggestion. :)

Vera sat next to Joan, watching her from the corner of her eye as they watched the countdown to the New Year. They'd been having dinner together a lot more lately, and Vera wasn't sure if she'd call them dates or not. There were times that Joan wore nice clothes and earrings with a nice perfume and while Vera thought of those with a date, she just thought Joan was classy enough to always dress like this. But the way Joan sometimes looked at her with this longing in her eyes, she had to wonder what that was about.

“10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!”

The people cheered and kissed on TV and Joan turned to her with her flute of champagne and they clinked glasses.

“Happy New Year, Vera,” she said quietly.

“Hew New Year.” They each sipped from their glass and Vera felt the bubbly liquid tickle her nose. She smiled and drank a little bit more. She looked up and saw Joan smirking at her.

“Is it good?”

Vera blushed. “Yes, I don't always have champagne.” She felt a warm glow spread throughout and her body suddenly felt a bit more relaxed.

Joan smiled and drank a little more of her champagne. “It's not always something I prefer but it's a celebration so why not?”

Vera smiled and felt herself become a little more bold as she drank the rest of her champagne.

“Joan, are we dating?”

She watched the taller woman down her glass of champagne, and turn towards her. She lifted her brow and moved a little closer to Vera, her hand moving across the back of the couch.

“What makes you think we're dating?”

Vera tried to push her embarrassment down and looked down at her glass, gently rubbing the edge of it.

“We've gone out to dinner and had dinner at each other's houses quite a few times. You kissed me on the cheek the last time,” she said quietly.

Joan leaned forward and touched her arm. “Friends can do this too.”

“Are you saying we're just friends and colleagues?”

Joan smiled slowly. “I'm not, but if you want to define this as dating then yes, we are. I'm attracted to you, but considering your attraction to men, I didn't think you'd be interested.”

Vera felt a little nervous with excitement and licked her lips. “I haven't had any experience with women but... I'm definitely interested,” she said softly.

Joan smiled and leaned forward and caressed her cheek, her thumb stroking her chin. She kissed Vera, lingering there as she slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“How about now? Still interested?”

Vera could still feel Joan's warm breath against her lips with the taste of champagne. She licked her lips and nodded. Joan smiled and kissed her again and Vera dropped her glass to the floor as Joan wrapped her arms around her.

“It's customary to kiss for New Year's, but I think maybe we could do a little more... what do you say?” Joan asked between kisses.

“More?” Vera asked breathlessly as Joan kissed her neck, unbuttoning her blouse.

“Yes... more. Unless you don't want to,” Joan whispered and kissed her breasts. “I can always stop and we can go back to exactly the way things were without any hard feelings. But something tells me that you won't say no, will you?”

Vera closed her eyes as Joan mouthed her nipples over her bra and opened her legs when Joan pressed her thigh between them. “N-no... please... keep going,” she moaned.

Joan smiled and kissed the wells of her breasts, lowering the cups of her bra and latching her mouth around her tight nipples. She gasped when Joan licked and sucked them into her mouth, squeezing her breasts. She held Joan's head to her breast, looking down at her. She hissed at the sharp edge of teeth biting gently around her nipple.

“Is that too much?” Joan whispered, looking into her eyes.

“No... just like that. That feels good,” Vera said.

Joan smiled and bit her nipple again, sucking harder and licked it gently. Vera threw her head back and Joan pressed her down onto the couch, pushing her thigh between her legs. Joan's hands were around her back and she lifted up as she took her bra off.

“I want to see you,” Vera said quietly. Joan looked into her eyes and kissed her, placing Vera's hands over her blouse. She kissed Joan's neck and watched her as she slowly undid the buttons of her blouse and pushed it off slowly, looking at the creamy white skin of the older woman. She lifted her head and kissed her breasts. Joan hummed softly and Vera reached around to unsnap her bra, and kissed her breasts. She looked into her eyes again and Joan nodded.

“Suck them,” Joan commanded quietly.

Vera felt a new flood of wetness between her legs when Joan said that and leaned forward to take her nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking them. Joan moaned and held her head to her breast, stroking her hair. Vera squeezed her other breast and moaned when Joan pressed into her mouth and hand.

“Yes, just like that,” Joan said hoarsely. Vera bit her nipple gently and Joan started to slowly rock and grind her hips against her.

Vera kept swirling her tongue around them until she saw that they were red and swollen. She kissed them and sucked on them again when Joan held her head closer to her breast.

“Bite them again.”

Vera bit them again, and Joan straddled her thigh and rocked against her. She'd never experienced this amount of need and arousal before and she was surprised at how wet she felt and moaned when she felt Joan's wetness soak through her pants.

She looked up at her and Joan lowered her head and kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue. Vera whimpered when Joan cupped her between her legs and rubbed firmly. She pressed against her hand and moaned into their kiss, loving the feel of her soft tongue in her mouth. Joan was a very good kisser with the softest lips and she sighed softly when she kissed her jaw and neck. She couldn't help but start to rock against Joan's hand, feeling her fingers trace over the outlines of her wet lips, so wet now that felt almost like she was wearing nothing at all.

“Vera, I need you in bed... now,” Joan rasped.

Vera was trembling and Joan smiled and held onto her firmly. She grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. It was the first time she'd ever been in Joan's bedroom and for some reason she felt a little nervous.

“Are you all right, Vera?” Joan asked softly as she squeezed her hand, looking down at her.

“Yes, I've just never been up here before.”

Joan smiled and cupped her cheeks as she kissed her tenderly.

“I haven't had many up here, but I trust you. Do you trust me?”

They were both half naked and Vera suddenly felt a little more vulnerable and embarrassed since it would be the first time she'd been fully naked in front of Joan. She hadn't seen Joan naked before either but Vera was never one to ever feel comfortable with her body. Joan's eyes softened and she knelt down and slowly unzipped her pants.

Joan kissed her stomach and pulled down her pants and smiled at her. “Beautiful,” she said softly. She kissed her over her underwear and Vera closed her eyes.

“Keep your eyes open,” Joan said.

Vera opened them and looked down at her. Joan kissed her again and slowly pulled down her underwear. She kissed Vera's stomach again and then her thighs. She stroked Joan's hair and the woman leaned forward and kissed her, licking and kissing her just like she would her mouth. She could help but close her eyes then and tilted her head back. She felt Joan wrap her arms around her hips and squeezed her ass, pulling her harder against her mouth. She moaned softly as Joan softly licked her. Her lips and tongue made Vera feel a little dizzy and she gently gripped her hair as she pressed into her mouth.

Joan kissed her again and softly licked her clit, making her shiver. Joan smiled and slowly stood up. She pushed Vera onto the bed and unzipped her pants and Vera watched as they pooled around her feet along with her underwear. Joan had beautiful curvy hips and long strong legs. Her full breasts were tempting to her and she wanted to press her face against them again. Joan smiled and crawled onto the bed. She pressed on leg between Vera's and did a slow appraisal of her body. Her eyes slowly lingered over every part of her and Vera blushed. Joan smiled and Vera squeezed her breast.

“You like touching me?” Joan asked.

Vera cupped both her breasts as Joan hovered above her. Her hair was obscuring part of her face and Vera smelled her shampoo mixed with her perfume and the scent of her arousal. She moaned and nodded, taking Joan's breast and sucking on her nipple. Vera alternated between both breasts, biting and sucking until Joan started rocking her hips against her again. Joan was moaning softly and she loved the sound coming from the normally controlled and composed woman.

Vera began rocking her hips, rolling them with Joan's as she licked and teased her nipples. Joan arched her back, and slid her bare thigh between Vera's legs. She rubbed her knee against her and Vera moaned at the pressure against her clit.

“Kiss me...” Joan whispered.

Vera kissed her nipple and breasts, wrapping her arms around Joan and kissing her hard. Joan moved them over onto her side and slowly moved Vera on top of her, kissing her deeply. Vera moaned as she felt Joan's breasts softly touching hers. She moved her thigh between Joan's leg as Joan stroked her hair and kept kissing her. Vera began to rock against her, their nipples rubbing as she licked Joan's lips. Joan squeezed her ass and spanked it. She gasped as Joan turned them over, straddling her and pressing her hands against the bed.

“Vera, it should be no surprise that I like being in control, so I hope that's not a problem in the bedroom,” she said in a low voice.

She swallowed as she felt the pressure of Joan's hands against her wrists. It didn't hurt and she felt aroused by it and she wasn't sure why. She looked into her eyes that were dark and intense with desire, her lips red and swollen from their kissing. Her nipples hovered above her again invitingly and she wanted to kiss them again.

“It won't be a problem...”

“Good... do you think you can give up control for me? Do you trust me to let go? To give yourself to me?”

Vera's heart was beating faster and she felt Joan's wetness against her stomach, looking up at the woman who she felt she'd already given everything.

“You already have me,” Vera answered, lifting her head to kiss her.

Joan kissed her back and lifted her hand to caress her cheek. “Good girl,” she whispered.

Vera shivered and Joan smiled at her, kissing her neck and sucking on it. She held her hands again and and kissed across her breasts. She released her wrists. “Leave them there,” she ordered.

Vera nodded and Joan caressed her body, her hands slowly gliding across her breasts, stomach, and hips. Vera moaned when Joan's mouth covered her nipple, licking and sucking it. She pulled on it and Vera whimpered as she bit around it. She kept sucking on it, moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. Vera lifted her hips, panting as and Joan kissed her breasts. She leaned over and Vera watched her grab something from her nightstand. She held a small chain and Vera's eyes narrowed.

“What are those?”

“They're nipple clamps. I want to use them on you. They're make you very sensitive. So sensitive that you'll ache a little from it. Do you like the sound of that?”

Vera licked her lips, breathing heavily. “Will they hurt?”

Joan smiled slowly. “They're adjustable so it depends on how much you can take, and even at the lowest setting, they're painful in the good way.”

Vera thought about Joan placing them on her and how they'd clamp and tighten around her nipples, leaving her extremely sensitive.

“Use them on me.”

Joan smiled again and leaned down and licked her nipple, gently sucking on it. Vera sighed in pleasure as Joan did that to each nipple and then gently pressed them between her fingers and placed the first clamp over them, gently and slowly squeezing them.

“How does that feel?”

Vera felt a mild pain and pressure as they clamped tightly onto her nipple but it was bearable and it sent a jolt to her clit. “That feels good... whatever that is.”

Joan nodded and clamped her other nipple and Vera whimpered as Joan kissed her breasts, taking the chain and tugging on them gently. Vera gasped and Joan chuckled softly.

“Pain and pleasure go hand in hand,” she said softly and caressed her body.

Vera breathed deeply and Joan spread her legs wider, her fingertips slowly sliding up and down her slit and Vera moaned softly.

“You're very wet, Vera. That pleases me to see. I want you stand up and I'd like to show you how I can keep your body sensitive and warm to my touch.”

Vera slowly sat up and closed her thighs, feeling the squeezing of the clamps as her breasts swayed gently. Joan helped her stand as she held her hand and slowly turned her around. Joan's hands caressed her breasts and stomach, moving down to cup her between her legs. She moved her hands around to her ass and squeezed it. Vera shivered when Joan's hands moved down her back and then she felt a soft rubber like material on her back. It caressed her softly and she furrowed her eyebrows at the touch. Joan slowly lifted something that sort of resembled a mop head but not quite.

“This is a flogger. It's soft and won't hurt, but it will give you what I think you desire and what I desire. I want to spank you with it... all over your body. It'll feel soft and your skin will be on fire but in a good way.”

“It won't hurt?”

“You'll feel it hit your skin but I will not use it to hurt you,” Joan said and kissed her neck.

“Have you ever used it to hurt others?”

Joan was silent for a few minutes, and she walked in front of Vera, making eye contact with her.

“Not this, but I've used other toys for when a woman wants more pain or when she needs punishment,” she said quietly.

Vera felt goosebumps on her skin at the word “punishment” and Joan gently tugged on the chain, smiling at Vera's whimper.

“I don't want to hurt you, unless you want me to do that... but I don't think you do, so what we're doing is just for a little bit of fun if you're open minded and if you trust me.”

Vera looked into her eyes and looked at the flogger in her hand, not quite sure what she wanted but she knew that she'd do anything for Joan in this moment and that both scared and excited her at the same time.

“I trust you.”

Joan smiled slowly and cupped the back of her neck and kissed her. She broke their kiss and took Vera's hand and turned her around again.

“Press your hands against the wall and spread your legs shoulder width apart,” Joan ordered.

Vera did as she was told and rested her head against the wall. It was quiet, almost too quiet as she waited patiently. She felt the first hit of the flogger and gasped. Joan hit her with it again and she was right, it didn't hurt exactly but it warmed her skin and she moaned softly.

Joan used it on her body, and it hit her a few times in rapid succession against her ass. She arched her back and felt it hit her lower back. Joan hit her thighs and she blushed as she felt her wetness drip down her inner thigh. She bit her lip as Joan slapped her ass with the flogger a few times, clearing making sure that Vera felt it here in this area before she moved to her thigh and back again. The nipple clamps were making her so sensitive that she trembled with the combination of sensation. Joan stopped for a few seconds and she felt a soft warm hand caress her back.

“Your skin is so beautiful and pink,” she whispered and kissed her back and neck, her hands moving around to caress and squeeze her ass. Vera moaned when Joan caressed her throat.

“Your pulse is racing. You like this more than I thought you would,” Joan brushed her nose against her cheek and along her neck, kissing it.

She slowly turned her around and lifted her hand to tug on the chain of the nipple clamps, making Vera moan. Joan smiled at her.

“I think it's time we take these off. They're going to hurt a little bit more when I take them off though but I'll be careful and gentle,” Joan said.

Vera nodded and winced as Joan slowly took it off and Vera felt a little more pain from that as Joan slowly did the same to the other. She reached down and touched her nipples, feeling how hard and erect they were. They were red and swollen and Joan cupped her breast, gently stroking her nipple. Vera looked into her eyes and wanted to touch her so bad but she held back, unsure of what would happen if she did.

Joan caressed her other breast and she circled both nipples now, smiling down at her. Vera whimpered and closed her eyes and Joan kissed her breasts.

“You're so responsive. I love that,” she whispered as she licked her nipple. She opened them when Joan stopped and she slowly led her by the hand and back to the bed.

“Lie back and spread your legs.”

Vera hesitated and spread them, looking up at her. Joan smacked her thigh and Vera jumped.

“Wider... as wide as they can go.”

Vera blushed and bent her knees, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Joan's nostrils flared and she caressed Vera's inner thighs and calves. She took the flogger again and gently placed it on her stomach.

“I'm going to do your front, and I should say if for any reason this becomes too intense or if I ever do anything you don't like, please say the word 'foil' and I'll stop immediately.

“Foil?” Vera asked curiously.

“It's the name of a fencing sword, but use your safeword if you so require it, but if I do this right you won't need to.”

Vera was nervous and Joan looked into her eyes as she hit her with the flogger again and this time it was different as it hit her stomach. Joan hit her thighs and her inner thighs where they were a little more sensitive, along her knees and her stomach again. She then placed them across her breasts gently, letting her feel the gentle weight of it and then slapped them across her breasts. Her nipples were sensitive so she felt a small pain from that but it felt good. Joan did this a few times and smiled at her when she moaned and arched her back.

Joan concentrated on hitting her breasts until she whimpered, feeling sore from it and Joan hit her stomach again, and then her thighs. She felt the gentle weight of it between her legs and she opened her eyes.

“You're going to hit me there?” She asked nervously.

Joan nodded. “I want to use this on your pussy but if you don't want me to, you know your safeword.”

Vera imagined the weight of the hits and slaps from the flogger on her body and imagined it hitting her soft and sensitive flesh and she slowly nodded.

“Good girl,” Joan murmured and she lifted it and Vera sighed when she felt Joan's fingers stroke her, rubbing slowly up and down her wet lips before she removed them and hit her with the flogger.

She cried out as she felt the soft ends of the flogger hit her wet lips and clit. Joan only concentrated here and she slowly and deliberately slapped her with it.

Vera lifted her hips and moaned feeling the pressure of it hit her swollen clit. Her legs started shaking and she didn't think she could come from this but she knew she was close.

“Vera, don't come without permission.”

“Permission?” Vera asked and panted.

“Yes, don't come until I say you can, so if you do come before I say, I'll have to punish you.”

Vera whimpered and wasn't sure how that was possible. Joan continued to hit her with the flogger right across her clit and she bit her lip. She felt a pressure building and then Joan stopped and caressed her thighs. She panted and breathed heavily, looking into her eyes. Joan laid the flogger down and climbed over her, kissing her deeply.

“You did very well,” she whispered and caressed her cheek. She kept kissing Vera and she felt frustrated since she had no relief. She was so close to orgasm and Joan had stopped it from happening. She wasn't sure if she cared if she was punished or not.

Joan slowly sat up and sat on the bed. “Vera, come here.”

Vera slowly sat up and saw Joan was sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat next to her and Joan smiled. “On your knees on the floor.”

Vera knelt down and moved onto her knees, sitting in front of her. Joan spread her legs wider and caressed her cheek. “Vera, you're so very beautiful letting me do all of that to you. It means a lot to me that you trusted me. So much so that I don't think I can go for much longer without your touch.”

Vera wanted nothing but to touch Joan this entire time and she was finally letting her. She lifted her hands and hesitated and Joan nodded slowly.

“You may touch me,” she said softly.

Vera spread her legs wider and caressed them, loving the feel of her silky smooth skin. She kissed her inner thighs and listened to Joan's breathing. She was so wet and Vera could smell how aroused she was. She leaned forward and kissed her. Joan sighed softly as she kept kissing and licking her, remembering how Joan did this to her when she first came into her bedroom. She licked her, slowly moving her tongue up and down her wet lips and up to her clit. She kept doing this slowly and deliberately until Joan was breathing a little faster. She held her head and Vera wrapped her arms around her thighs, sucking on her wet lips.

She heard Joan moan as she licked her clit, gently sucking on it and she smiled when Joan started to move her hips against her. Vera licked her and slid her tongue inside her, making Joan gasp and squeeze her tongue.

“You're a fast learner,” Joan said huskily and Vera wiggled her tongue inside and began to thrust it in and out. Joan gently tugged on her hair and Vera slowly fucked her with her tongue. Joan started rocking her hips a little faster and Vera held onto them. She licked her clit and this time Joan trembled underneath her. Vera licked and circled it, sucking on it gently and felt Joan tremble again.

“Vera,” she moaned and she kept licking her clit faster until Joan pressed tightly against her, holding her head as she shook and came. Vera felt her legs shaking and caressed them, lapping at Joan's wetness and kissing her gently. The older woman moaned and stroked her hair. Vera looked up at her and kissed her inner thigh, resting her cheek against it.

Joan kept stroking her hair and then her cheek, looking into her eyes. Vera closed her eyes at the touch and Joan stroked her thumb across her lip.

“Vera, it's not always easy for me to lose control in that way, and I want to let you know that. Thank you,” she said softly.

Vera kissed her thumb and Joan motioned for her to stand up. She leaned forward and kissed Vera's stomach, pulling her against her. She made Vera straddle her lap and leaned forward and kissed her breasts. Vera whimpered when Joan wrapped her lips around one of them and sucked gently. Vera stroked her hair and Joan cupped her between her legs, looking into her eyes and kissing her deeply. Joan teased her as she stroked and rubbed her and her clit felt sensitive as she touched her. She moaned into her mouth, shivering.

Joan laid back onto the bed and caressed Vera's body, her hands moving between her breasts and legs, lifting her hand to lick her fingers. Vera watched her and Joan smiled.

“You taste sweet.”

Vera blushed and Joan raked her nails down her back to her ass and squeezed. She gently rubbed Vera's clit and Vera moaned and dropped her head to her shoulder. Joan teased and circled slowly and then cupped her again, rubbing firmly. Joan slowly rolled them over and she kissed Vera's neck and shoulders.

“Turn around,” Joan said and helped Vera slowly turn over onto her stomach.

“Are you going to spank me again?”

She felt Joan caress her ass and then spank her, squeezing it again. “As much as I really like the sound of that, I'm not having you be in this position for that reason. Get up on all fours.”

Vera slowly balanced on her forearms and bent her knees, and Joan spanked her again.

“Wider,” she barked.

Vera spread her legs wider and she shivered when she felt Joan's warm breath against her wetness. Joan caressed her thighs and ass, and kissed her. Her tongue flattened against her wet lips and slowly lick along her slit. She moaned softly when Joan sucked her wet lips. She whimpered when Joan licked her clit and sucked on it gently and then she felt Joan kiss her thigh and ass cheek, closing her eyes. Joan rubbed her with her fingers and then slid two inside deeply.

“Mmm... I love how you squeeze my fingers. You've been wanting this all night, haven't you?”

Vera moaned and nodded. She groaned when Joan slipped her fingers out and stroked along her slit. “Tell me how badly you want it.”

“Oh, fuck I-I...”

Joan gently bit her ass and she gasped. Joan spanked her again and she trembled, starting to close her legs.

“No, you don't. Keep them open. Tell me how much you want it,” she whispered and kissed her lower back.

Vera panted and felt Joan's tongue lick across her lower back and hip. “I want it... I want you.”

“Mmm... that much I know but what do you want me to do?”

Vera knew what she wanted her to say but she'd rarely used them. She was embarrassed to say anything other than the phrase “making love” and she blushed. Joan pressed on her clit.

“I want you inside me,” Vera gasped.

Joan slid her fingers inside her deeply and she pressed herself against Vera's back. Vera moaned when she felt Joan's breasts slide against her.

“I'm going to fuck you hard and fast. I won't stop until you come. You don't need permission for this,” Joan whispered and kissed her neck, biting gently. Vera trembled and missed the warm weight of Joan against her back.

Joan thrust her fingers inside her hard and curled them and it felt deeper to Vera from this angle. She started to pump them in and out and Vera arched her back, pressing back into her.

Joan kissed her lower back and brushed her clit with her thumb. Vera panted and began to slowly rock back and forth.

“Joan, oh God yes,” she moaned.

She was so wet and she shivered when Joan added a third finger inside her, slowing easing it into her.

“Oh...” She moaned.

Joan caressed her ass and curled her fingers, her thumb circling her clit. Vera whimpered and lowered her head, resting her arms on the bed.

“Yes... that's it. Just give in and take it,” Joan said.

Joan started thrusting her fingers harder and faster, and she thrust down instead of in and out which made Vera feel like she was being fucked in a deeper way. She panted and pressed her face against the pillow. Joan kept going, using her thumb to circle her clit.

“Are you going to come?”

Vera whimpered, her whole body shaking. Joan pressed against her g-spot and made a come-hither motion, pressing hard. She shook and squeezed her fingers.

“What... what are you...”

“Shh... just let go. You feel that build up inside you and let go for me,” Joan said softly, kissing her lower back and rubbing the rough patch inside, pressing on her clit.

Vera cried out and came, and she felt a sudden amount of wetness and her legs couldn't hold herself up anymore. She gasped and couldn't catch her breath, shaking on the bed. Vera felt soft kisses along her back, shoulders, and neck and arms that lifted her and wrapped around her. Vera turned around in her arms and blushed. Joan smiled and caressed her cheek.

“You're beautiful,” Joan whispered, kissing her mouth.

Vera's body felt limp and she kissed her back and Joan took her hand and held it between her legs. She looked up at her and Joan licked her mouth.

“You feel how wet I am? It's because of you. Watching you writhe and rock against me was very arousing and I touched myself as I fucked you. Except I want you to make me come.”

“What do you want me to do?” Vera asked, kissing her.

Joan held her hand and bit her lip, lying down on her back. “Your fingers... I need three of them inside me. Fuck me hard.”

Vera straddled her thigh and teased her entrance, stroking her with her fingers and circling her clit.

“Don't tease. Inside now.”

Vera listened and thrust three fingers inside and Joan moaned, closing her eyes. She lifted her thumb and brushed her clit as she curled her fingers inside her and began thrusting harder inside her.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes... harder,” Joan rasped.

Vera nodded and thrust harder and faster, rubbing Joan's clit at the same time. Joan kissed her deeply and squeezed her ass and pulled her against her thigh.

“Joan, I can't concentrate when you do that.” Vera began to rock against her thigh and she was so sensitive now that she knew it wouldn't take her long to come.

Joan kissed her hard and bit her lip. “You must learn how to multitask, Vera.”

She thrust inside Joan harder and circled her clit, leaning down to take her nipple into her mouth.

Joan arched her back and began to rock against her hand, and Vera moaned around her breast, stroking her clit faster. Joan squeezed her ass and Vera bit her nipple when her clit slid against her thigh. She started to rock and grind against her. She couldn't stop rocking her hips and she felt Joan squeezing her fingers tight as she felt her body getting closer to orgasm.

Vera lifted her head and kissed her hard, grinding her hips when Joan wrapped her arms around her. She thrust harder and faster, broke their kiss and moaned, digging her nails into Vera's back and scratching her skin. Vera winced and moaned when she felt Joan's soft wet walls flutter and contract around her fingers. Joan's face was open in her expression in a look of pure pleasure and she hadn't been able to see this before when she was on the floor. It was beautiful and Vera rocked harder and faster against her thigh until she cried out and climaxed. She collapsed on top of Joan, both breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, Vera felt kisses against her hair, and Joan's hands caressing her back. She looked up at her and Joan kissed her, holding her tight. Joan held her close and kissed her, slowly moving her onto her back.

“Mmm... Joan, we should rest.”

Joan laughed softly. “Oh, my dear Vera. You gave up control. I say when we're able to rest, and this is not one of those times.”

Joan kissed her neck, biting it gently and Vera moaned as Joan pressed her breasts against hers. She loved the feel of Joan resting on top of her and reached up to stroke her hair. Joan kissed her jaw and collarbones, nibbling them before she moved down to her breasts and kissed them. Her tongue licked down her sternum, making her stomach quiver when Joan kissed and teasingly licked her navel. She kissed the inside of her thighs and spread them wide, caressing them.

“I-I don't think I can come again.”

Joan sucked on her inner thigh and raked her nails across her skin. “Hmm... we'll have to see about that. You're mine tonight so it doesn't matter what you think,” Joan said and lowered her head between her legs.

Vera moaned softly when she felt her soft mouth against her, and her tongue licked and teased, exploring her. Her hair softly brushed her thighs and she kissed her, sucking on her wet lips and nibbling.

“Oh, that feels good,” Vera moaned.

Joan smiled and licked slowly and firmly. She squeezed her ass and held her closer to her mouth, and Vera looked down to see Joan staring up at her. She blushed and Joan closed her eyes, moaning as she licked and sucked. The vibration of Joan's moan made her twitch and Joan made a sound of amusement, her eyes flashing up at her.

Vera reached down to stroke her hair and slowly began to rock and circle her hips. Joan licked her and sucked on her clit, making Vera whimper when she licked her again. She lifted her hips and Joan firmly held them down, licking faster.

Joan pulled her closer and she felt her tongue inside her, slowly fucking her. She sat up, looking down at her.

“Joan,” she gasped.

Joan licked her and caressed her thighs. She slowly moved up and gently pushed Vera back down onto the bed.

“Just relax and let go. Do you trust me?”

Vera looked up at her with Joan positioned between her legs and she already felt aching and in need.

“Yes, I trust you. I want you so much,” she whispered.

Joan smiled sensually and kissed her passionately and Vera could taste herself on her lips. She moaned into her mouth. Joan kissed her neck and throat and then slowly moved down again.

Vera moaned and arched her back as Joan kissed and licked her again, sliding her tongue inside. She thrust her tongue slowly inside her. She started rocking her hips again as Joan squeezed her ass and held her tightly. Vera kept her eyes closed, whimpering when Joan's lips and tongue licked her slit and her clit. She circled her clit and started to suck on it.

Vera reached down and stroked her hair and moved her other hand down and grabbed the sheets. She felt Joan's hand slide into hers and she squeezed it, looking down at Joan. They made eye contact and Joan circled her clit a little faster. Vera closed her eyes and rocked her hips faster, her legs now shaking.

“Let go, Vera. Come for me.”

Vera gasped and her back arched sharply, squeezing Joan's hand as she closed her legs around her head and came. Joan moaned and licked her softly, kissing her wetness. Vera twitched and jerked her hips back and Joan chuckled and caressed her thighs. She leaned forward and kissed her again, licking her softly.

“Joan,” she whimpered.

“One more... give me one more,” Joan said huskily.

Vera sighed, biting her lip when Joan slid two fingers inside her and licked her clit. She squeezed her fingers as she slowly thrust inside her and started to pump them a little bit faster. She started to move her hips against her fingers, and she realized Joan was letting her ride her fingers, looking down at her. Joan smiled and licked her clit softly as Vera moaned and tilted her head back.

“Good girl... just like that,” Joan said softly and sucked her clit.

Vera whimpered and Joan started pumping her fingers faster, and rubbed her clit. She felt movement on the bed and Joan hovered above her and she looked down and Joan was touching herself as she rubbing her clit. She moaned and kissed her, rocking against Joan's hand. Joan wrapped her arms around her and straddled her thigh, and she thrust her fingers harder and faster inside her. Vera gasped and pressed her mouth against her neck. Joan panted and rocked against her thigh and Vera moaned as she came around her fingers. Joan looked into her eyes and Vera squeezed her ass and pressed her against her thigh.

Joan kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth and Vera reached down and started to rub Joan's clit. She could feel the older woman shivering above her and she kept one arm around her back as she held her tight, circling her clit faster. Vera moved her fingers under her, cupping her and sliding them inside. Joan moaned and looked into her eyes. She held her gaze and it was rather intense as she started thrusting her fingers inside her and grinding her palm against her clit. Joan kissed her and circled her hips as she rode her fingers. She cried out and panted against Vera's neck and she felt her squeezing her fingers tight in her release.

Joan's body trembled against her and Vera cupped her cheeks and kissed her and Joan moaned softly into her mouth. Vera felt a wave of tenderness come over her when Joan laid her head against her breasts. She reached up and stroked hair, touched by Joan's display of vulnerability as she kissed her held her close. Joan lifted her head and caressed her cheek, kissing her tenderly.

Joan sat up slowly and stood up and Vera looked up at her. She thought this was probably time that Joan wanted her to leave as she slowly walked around her bed and into the bathroom. She could hear water running and she felt a little hurt as she laid in bed. She sat up and Joan came back into the bedroom.

“I guess I should be going soon,” Vera said quietly.

Joan brushed her shoulder with her hand and Vera looked up at her. “Why would you leave now?”

Vera furrowed her eyebrows. “D-don't you want me to?”

Joan tilted her head, looking a little confused. “Unless you want to go...” And Vera thought she detected a tone of hurt in her voice.

“I don't want to go yet...”

Joan smiled slowly. “Good, I've run a bath. Come with me.”

She grabbed Vera's hand and led her into the bathroom and Vera could see bubble bath and it smelled like lavender. She smiled at Joan.

“You want us to take a bath together?”

“Yes... I think it'll be a good way to relax.”

Joan slowly lowered herself into the bath and held Vera's hand, helping her balance herself as she stepped into the tub. It was a large bathtub and Vera looked to an area she could sit and Joan tugged her hand.

“Sit in front of me.”

Vera slowly lowered herself between Joan's legs and sighed softly as her body was covered in the warm, soothing water. Joan wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. She reached up and took a sponge and lathered it in the soap suds. She gently washed Vera's chest and stomach, her thighs as she kept kissing along her neck. Vera closed her eyes and sighed softly. She could feel Joan against her ass and she could feel she was still wet even in the water and Joan kissed her ear.

“How do you feel?”

“I'm sore.”

Joan laughed and laid the sponge on the side of the tub. “Mmm... well, I'm sure it's the good kind of sore. Do you feel good?”

Vera smiled as Joan kissed her cheek and neck, her lips soft against her skin as she kissed her shoulders. She tilted her head back and looked up at her.

“Yes, I feel very good. What about you?”

“Tonight was very satisfying.”

“I pleased you?” Vera asked softly.

Joan cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly. “Yes, you pleased me _very_ much.”

Vera felt her body relax as Joan caressed her arms and breasts, closing her eyes. She could feel Joan squeeze her breasts and moaned when Joan's nipples slid against her back. Her hand traveled down and she spread Vera's legs, gently cupping her.

“Joan, I thought you wanted to relax...”

“Mmm... I do. Just relax.”

“I'm sore...”

Joan kissed her neck. “I know, I'll be gentle. Let me take care of you.”

Vera rested her head against her shoulder felt Joan kiss her temple as she slowly and gently circled her fingertips. She teased along her slit and kissed her neck, licking and biting gently.

She wrapped her other hand around her breast and squeezed as she circled her clit. Vera pressed into her hand and moaned softly. Joan started to grind against her ass and Vera pressed back against her. Joan rolled her hips slowly and kissed the side of her face, and neck and shoulders.

“Joan... please...”

“Yes, Vera... feel me,” she whispered and kissed her ear.

Vera gripped Joan's thighs and began to lift her hips against her hand as Joan slowly circled and teased her. She slid her fingertips slowly up and down and then onto her clit again and circled it gently. Joan was slowly and firmly grinding against her and Vera moaned.

Joan's finger teased her nipple and pinched it, circling around it. Vera whimpered because her nipples still felt sensitive from the clamps earlier and she turned her head against Joan's neck, kissing it. Joan continued to roll and pinch her nipples as she circled her clit.

“Joan... faster.”

“I thought you were sore.”

“I am but please... I just...”

“Shh... it's okay, I have you,” Joan said and kissed her temple.

She began to stroke and circle her clit a little faster, rubbing her entire palm over her and pressing firmly against her clit. Vera pressed into her hand and moaned. Joan breathed against her ear and rubbed faster, pinching and pulling her nipple. Vera started to pant and rocked her hips, her body starting to tremble.

“Come,” Joan breathed against her ear, circling her clit faster.

Vera moaned and shook against her, arching her back as she came and Joan stayed with her as she kept rubbing and circling her clit. She was breathless and and the water splashed a bit as closed her legs and Joan gently stroked her and lifted her hand wrapped her arms around her. She kissed Vera's neck and shoulder, holding her close. Vera tried to catch her breath and Joan caressed her arms. Her body slowly relaxed and she moaned softly. Joan smiled against her cheek and slowly unplugged the water. She helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, kissing her deeply. Vera blinked tiredly at her and smiled softly.

“You're still trembling,” Joan said softly.

“Y-yes, I... it was just a lot. I feel completely limp and rubbery,” Vera said and blushed.

Joan smiled gently and knelt down a little and lifted her in her arms. Vera would normally protest over this and instead she curled up into Joan's chest as she held her. She laid her into bed and stroked Vera's hair, looking down at her.

“Joan, what are we doing?”

“Sleeping. We're going to sleep,” Joan said softly and wrapped her arms around her.

Vera realized that she was curled up against Joan with her head against her chest. Joan kissed her lips gently and she felt the covers being placed over them. She was sleepy and she suddenly felt very warm and protected. Joan caressed her back and kissed her forehead.

“Are we going to do this again?” Vera asked curiously, sighing as she closed her eyes.

“Look at me, Vera.”

Vera slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. Joan caressed her cheek. “Do you want to do this again?”

Vera suddenly saw that Joan looked a little nervous and she kissed her, cupping her cheek and holding her tight.

“I want to... I'd like to do this again.”

“This wasn't too much for you?”

“No, and I'm a little bit interested in more of whatever that was if you want to show me.”

Joan smiled slowly. “I definitely have more I'd like to show you. We'll build up to that in time. I just ask that you trust me.”

“I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone,” Vera said softly.

Joan's eyes softened and she kissed her and held her tight, and Vera started to relax as Joan stroked her hair. Vera kissed her neck and she felt her lips brush her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Vera.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had quite a few people wondering if I'd do a 2nd chapter to this and I decided to go ahead and do that since I had fun writing the 1st chapter. This is a rather long 2nd chapter just like the 1st and I've been feeling rather lazy on editing my grammar mistakes. I usually don't have many other than a random typo here and there, but I'll correct those eventually when I see them. Thank you for your patience.

Joan smiled as Vera grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into her house. They'd just had dinner and Joan loved how happy Vera was. In the last month they'd slowly gotten to know each other more through work and outside of it. She'd taken her to dinner and the theater and enjoyed everything that she could share with her. Joan was patient with their sexual relationship and knew Vera was sometimes not always in the mood for her kinks and fantasies, and sometimes she could only handle some of what Joan did to her on New Year's.

She wanted more of that with Vera, but knew that their bond and trust was still developing. She kissed Vera, tasting the wine on her lips. Joan poured her a glass of Shiraz and licked her lips. She paused and sipped from her wine glass, feeling the warmth of it relax her. She could feel tingling between her legs and her breasts were sensitive. She wanted nothing more than to take Vera right now.

Joan imagined sliding on a strap-on and having Vera kneel down and wrap her lips around the dildo and slowly suck on it, making it wet for her. She wanted to wrap a gag around Vera's mouth and grab her by the hair and fuck her hard until Vera couldn't take it anymore. Vera never wanted to use a gag and Joan was more than willing to respect this but oh, how she wished she could see that visual of Vera that way. She wanted to own and possess Vera and the discussion of that hadn't really come up and she was afraid of the reaction of that. Joan would love it if Vera would sometimes wear a collar for her to show how she belonged to Joan, but Vera was still discovering this world and Joan didn't want to scare her.

She imagined slapping Vera's ass and fucking her hard from behind as she pulled her hair as her back arched. She hadn't used a strap-on with Vera yet but she was interested in it. Joan imagined wrapping her hands around her mouth as she leaned forward and whispered in her ear, grinding and rocking her hips into her. Vera would take all of the dildo then and she wanted her to feel that overwhelming feeling of being filled as she roughly fucked her. She wanted to make Vera scream in pleasure.

She breathed deeply and listened to Vera talk about work and felt distracted as she thought of the many ways she wanted Vera. There were some things she knew Vera wasn't comfortable with and she responded so well to Joan and her affection. She remembered how she'd taken the flogger and hit Vera between her legs and she'd felt her own wetness coat her inner thighs as she listened to her moans.

“Joan, are you okay?”

Joan breathed and took a sip of her wine. “Yes, my darling. I'm fine. It's just been a long day,” she said and smiled.

Vera lifted her brow. “Are you sure? You've been quiet for a while.”

Joan smiled and took her hand. “Vera, do you know how special you are to me?”

Vera's cheeks flushed a beautiful pink that Joan always found so endearing. “I'm special to you?”

Joan nodded, reaching up to stroke her cheek. “Yes, very special. Your sweet innocence and I love to unravel that and bring out the passionate woman you are.”

“I've never felt this way until you,” Vera said softly.

Joan looked into her eyes, leaning down and kissing her. Vera moaned softly into her mouth and Joan wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her closer. Vera straddled her lap and Joan kissed the hollow of her throat, sucking on it.

“Vera,” she breathed, kissing the opening of her blouse and sucking on the swell of her breast.

She squeezed her ass and pulled Vera closer until she wrapped her legs around her. She slowly stood up and carried Vera upstairs. Vera felt hot as she held her tightly, kissing her lips and throat. Joan made it to her bedroom and pressed Vera firmly against the wall. Joan kissed her neck, biting it a little hard and Vera moaned softly.

“Joan, I need you,” she panted.

“Yes, what do you need?” Joan whispered against her ear, biting her earlobe.

“I need... I want you to take me.”

Joan's nostrils flared and she lowered her feet to the floor. Joan began to take off her top and and pants, standing in her underwear and bra.

“Remove your clothing and then I want you on your knees,” Joan commanded huskily.

She watched as Vera slowly took off her blouse and bra, along with her skirt and underwear. She took them and lifted the lacy underwear and smelled them, smiling when Vera blushed a deep red. She laid them out on her hand.

“These are very damp. How long have you been wet without telling me?”

Vera bit her lip. “For at least an hour...”

Joan caressed her hip and gently traced her stomach with her fingernails, trailing down to feel her wetness. She watched as Vera's eyelashes fluttered, pressing into her touch. Joan fondled her gently and then removed her hand, sliding it across her stomach and hips. She paused at her breasts and lifted them, squeezing and tweaking the nipples until Vera gasped.

She had such a beautiful slim body that Joan loved to touch and caress and feel her soft curves. She loved how Vera felt when she shivered and rocked against her. When she was inside of Vera, she loved how the younger woman seemed to welcome her in, sucking her tongue or fingers in deeply. She felt her breathing deepen when Vera slowly knelt before her and smiled when she spread her knees wide. Joan stroked her hair and cheek, her thumb gently caressing her lip. She waited until Vera opened her mouth and then she slid her index finger inside as Vera closed her eyes and gently sucked, her tongue licking around it.

Joan gently moved her finger in and out of her mouth and slid another finger inside and slowly and gently thrust them in and out. If she couldn't get Vera to wear a ball gag, she'd have her suck her fingers deeply. She smiled when Vera licked and sucked them a little deeper and Joan slowly slid them back out and caressed her lip with her thumb again.

She lifted her brow at Vera and smiled when Vera leaned forward and kissed her over her underwear, slowly sliding it down until Joan was naked from the waist down. She brushed through Vera's hair and thought of how she could service her. Vera was so beautiful as she waited on her knees and she took Vera's head and pressed it against her wet lips.

“You know what to do,” she whispered as she held Vera's head against her.

Vera looked up at her and Joan stroked through her hair as she placed her mouth over Joan and began to lick and suck. Joan moaned softly as she felt her soft tongue and full lips. She gripped her hair and spread her legs a little more when Vera caressed her thighs. Vera's eyes were now closed, opening them a little as she looked up at Joan. It made her moan as she gently held Vera's head and began to rock and grind against her mouth.

She closed her eyes when Vera's tongue softly but firmly licked her, sucking on her lips as she gently thrust her tongue inside. Joan was so wet now and breathed deeply when Vera's tongue thrust inside, and then through her wet lips up to her clit. She moaned when she felt the warmth of Vera's lips and tongue making soft circles around her clit.

Joan looked down at her, watching Vera and held her closer as she started to rock a little faster. Vera's mouth was struggling to stay with her and she held her and stroked her hair.

“Let me fuck your mouth,” Joan whispered.

Vera's eyes widened and she moaned softly. Joan's eyebrows lifted as Vera slowly nodded and Joan smiled. She held Vera's head and started to grind harder against her lips, feeling her tongue inside her. She moaned as she squeezed her tongue and watched Vera as she gasped and licked her firmly. Joan rocked her hips and then felt Vera's tongue lick her clit. She licked it faster and Joan felt like she was going to climax any moment. She gripped Vera's hair and cried out, her legs trembling. Vera looked up at her and kissed her wetness, making Joan twitch as she kept licking and lapping at her.

“Are you going to clean me up?” Joan asked.

Vera smiled and nodded. Joan sighed as she felt her slow, long, and gentle licks. Vera caressed her thighs and kissed her. She breathed deeply and gently moved away from Vera's tender mouth. She caressed her cheek and watched as Vera closed her eyes. Joan made Vera slowly stand up and she gently pulled her hair, making her look up at her. Joan stared into her blue eyes, made darker from desire and kissed her tenderly, tasting herself on Vera's lips. She placed her hand on Vera's neck and licked her lips.

“You're such a good girl,” Joan said softly, smiling as Vera blushed.

Joan took her by the hand and led her to bed. She turned her around against her back and placed her hand around her throat. She applied pressure there and kissed Vera's ear and cheek. She could feel her pulse fluttering underneath her palm and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of Vera. She felt her shiver in her arms and she wrapped her other arm around her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Joan slowly moved her hand down her stomach, rubbing in slow circles. Vera sighed and Joan smiled against her ear.

“Vera, do you trust me?” Joan whispered, her lips caressing her ear.

“Y-yes...”

“Hmm... that didn't sound too confident,” Joan said and moved her hand around to spank her ass, squeezing it as Vera yelped.

“Vera, I want to do something with you and I want you to be restrained where you can't touch me. You can't move from the bed. You'd be at my mercy and the only thing that would stop it if you ever got too uncomfortable would be your safeword.”

She could feel Vera's breathing quicken and she lowered her hand to cup her between her legs, feeling how wet she was and Joan moaned.

“You're so responsive, so ready for me.”

Vera moaned softly as she circled her clit and slowly trailed her fingertips along her slit. She teased Vera, humming softly in amusement as Vera pressed back against her. Joan caressed her body, loving the soft and smooth skin against hers. She rubbed Vera slowly until she was moaning softly before she slowly turned her around. Joan lifted her hand and slid her fingers into her mouth, closing her eyes at the sweet taste of Vera.

“So good and wet for me. Now, get on the bed and lie on your back,” she ordered.

Joan watched as she moved onto her back and she walked up to attach ties to her wrists to the bed posts as well as her ankles. Vera watched her with what she could tell was nervousness. She'd never tied her before and she caressed her arms and ankles, smiling at her.

“Do you feel helpless?”

“Um... a little bit. What are you going to do?”

“Mmm... do you trust me, darling?”

She kept caressing Vera's thighs as they were spread on the bed and smiled when Vera sighed and slowly nodded.

“Good girl,” Joan said as she kissed her thigh. She took out a blindfold and gently lifted Vera's head to tie it around her eyes.

Vera's breathing was deeper and she trailed her hands down her chest to her breast, circling her nipple. Light touches as as she spoke softly to her.

“Everything I do will feel magnified since you can't see. You won't exactly know what's coming and this is why trust is important. I need you to trust me that I know what I'm doing and I'd never take you anywhere you wouldn't want or couldn't handle. I ask that you keep an open mind... even if you might feel a little bit of pain. There is often some pleasure with pain and I want you to still use your safeword if you feel it's too much.”

She felt Vera shiver and watched her swallowing. “I'll use it if it is. Are you going to hurt me?” She asked in a small voice.

Joan's eyes softened. There was a little bit of a sadist in her where she wanted Vera to feel some pain, but also didn't want her to hurt in a way that was beyond her limits. She'd never be able to forgive herself if she went too far, and she never planned to do that. Joan wanted her to experience a mix of pleasure in different areas. She touched her face and smiled when Vera leaned into her touch.

“You'll feel some sensations that will be brief but not unbearable and I do believe they will heighten your pleasure. Trust me that I'd never do anything to you unless you wanted it. In order for our relationship to work, we need trust. We've talked about trust quite a few times, but I need your heart to feel it too. If I do anything that you don't like, use your safeword. Do you promise me?”

“I-I promise,” Vera said softly.

Joan smiled and began to caress Vera's body slowly, feeling her soft skin and massaged her body. Vera relaxed in the restraints and moaned softly.

“That feels good,” she whispered.

“Mmm... I want you nice and relaxed for what I'm about to do,” Joan said and smiled when she leaned down and pressed her mouth between Vera's legs. She heard Vera moan and licked her gently and slowly. She loved the taste of her and how wet Vera was. This was the most wet she remembered her being and she felt her own aching wet sex twitch and contract in response. She moaned and licked her gently.

Joan kissed her thigh, sucking on it before she moved back and opened a drawer. She looked at a few toys and decided she wouldn't use the flogger this time. She pulled out what was called a slapper. It was somewhat similar to a paddle but more sting than a flogger and easier for more than one area on the body. She'd love to spank a paddle against Vera's ass but that would be something she could do for later. She knew they could hurt a little since she'd tested it against her breasts once. She always wanted to make sure she knew at least a little bit of what a submissive would be feeling.

Joan took it into her hands and sat on the bed next to Vera. She took the slapper and gently laid it onto Vera's stomach, letting her feel the weight and feel of it. Vera tensed a little at the touch and relaxed as Joan slowly caressed her skin with the slapper, and every so often she'd make a very gentle slap against her skin and Vera would sigh softly.

“This is going to hurt a little more than the force I'm using, but I want you to feel what it would be like when I do slap you with it. It'll sting and you'll feel it more than the flogger, but you won't feel a lot of pain. Nothing like what a cane or whip would do.”

“C-cane... whip?”

Joan chuckled. “I'd never use those on you unless I felt you were ready or if you asked me to. I think they might be too much for you right now, but that's something we can talk about at a later time if you choose. Now, let's just focus on how this feels, hmm.”

She slowly caressed her body and then trailed her fingertips over her wetness, caressing and stroking her wet lips. She teased her a few times and smiled as Vera lifted her hips into her touch. She lifted the slapper and landed it hard against the top of her breasts. Vera gasped and jumped and Joan hit her again across her breasts, this time making sure she hit her nipples. She did this a few times until Vera's skin was red across her breasts and she was arching her back and whimpering. Joan saw how hard her nipples were and circled them with her fingertips, pulling up on them and pinching.

Vera panted and gently shook her head, pulling at the restraints. Joan took the slapper and hit her breasts again, a little harder across her nipples and then moved it down to her stomach, varying her touch and the pressure of the slapper as she hit Vera with it. She slapped her thighs with it, moving along her thighs on the outside and the inside, knowing the insides of her thighs would feel even more sensitive. Vera gasped and moaned each time.

“Joan,” she whimpered.

Joan lifted her hand and stroked Vera's hair and forehead, hearing her breathing calm as she kept doing that. She brushed her lips with her thumb, and smiled when Vera licked her thumb.

“Naughty girl doing that without permission.”

“D-did I need permission?” Vera asked anxiously.

“Well, there is another reason why you're restrained so you can't touch me yet, but it pleases me that you did that, so I'll let it slide. But if you come without permission, I will punish you,” Joan said firmly.

Vera moaned softly and nodded. “I understand. No coming without permission.”

“Good girl. Let's see if you can actually do that... or if you will want me to punish you. Either way will be satisfying to me,” Joan said and took the slapper and gently tapped it between her legs.

Vera started to bend her knees a little and Joan suddenly wished she used a spreader bar that would bend her knees and keep them spread for her. She thought about how that would also look if Vera was on all fours with her head resting on the pillow and her ass in the air, her legs spread wide from the spreader bar and her arms and hands lying on the bed near the bar. Vera wouldn't be able to move that way if she did that too. Joan was tempted to do that and play with her a bit... but perhaps later. For now she enjoyed these reactions Vera had... but oh, so tempting so see Vera again exposing herself to her with her legs forcibly spread wide, not able to move her thighs even when things became too overwhelming and sensitive. Vera couldn't do that now with her legs tied to the bed posts, and Joan was going to take full advantage of that.

She kept tapping the slapper against her and smiled as she pressed it firmly against her slit and rubbed it along her wet lips and clit. She was careful here because it would be a little more painful so she'd have to not hit her here too hard. She lifted it and slapped it between her legs, listening to Vera cry out. She caressed her thighs and did it again and Vera arched her back.

“Mmm, you're so responsive to this, Vera. Do you like having me slap your pussy like this?”

Vera moaned. “Oh, I-I... it feels strange but good. My body feels sore but I crave it.”

Joan closed her eyes at those words and lowered the slapper and rubbed Vera, spanking her clit with her palm and smiled as Vera jumped.

“You like me doing this,” Joan said softly as she circled around her clit and then rubbed her slowly.

“Mmm... yes. I don't know why I do...”

“You don't have to know why. There is no why here, just what your body wants and feels. And your body definitely responds to all of this. Don't fight it...”

She took the slapper and hit her thighs this time, making Vera jump again. She moved to hit the side of her ass, making Vera moan and wince a little. Joan smiled and listened to her breathing. She didn't use her safeword and this made Joan proud to know she was reading Vera so well. She took out her nipple clamps and leaned down and licked and sucked Vera's nipples, biting them gently.

Vera whimpered when she placed the nipple clamps onto them and Joan pulled on the chain, stretching her nipples and Vera gasped. Joan gently tugged on it and reached down to stroke her fingers through her wetness. She tugged on the chain as she stroked her wet lips, watching as Vera arched her back, moaning.

Joan stood up. “I'll be right back, darling.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just need to get something downstairs. I won't be long,” Joan said and leaned down and kissed Vera softly, caressing her cheek. Vera kissed her back and Joan smiled and slowly walked out. She made her way downstairs and grabbed a few ice cubes and put them into a glass. She noticed she still had a candle burning in the living room and thought about putting it out but then she wondered...

Joan stepped closer and took the candle and dipped her finger into the melted wax. It wasn't overly hot but very warm. It didn't burn and this was key. She looked at the ice cubes and smiled. It was time to show the differences between hot and cold.

Joan returned upstairs and she could tell Vera knew she was in the room because she turned her head a little in her direction. Joan smiled and took the candle and gently dropped a bit of warm wax onto Vera's stomach.

Vera tensed and gasped. “What is that?”

“What do you think it is?”

Joan let some melted wax drop against Vera's breast and smiled as one landed on her nipple, making Vera moan.

“Is that... wax?”

“Yes, you're correct. How does it feel?”

“Very warm... not hot, but it makes me feel hotter than what I am.”

Joan smiled and dropped some onto her navel, watching Vera's stomach tense. She breathed and Joan smiled at the melted drops of wax on her skin.

She set the candle down and grabbed the ice cubes. She took one in her hand and gently pressed it against Vera's stomach and she gasped, shivering. She trailed the ice across her skin and her navel, settling right above her pubic bone. She took another ice cube and pressed her against her breasts, and then slowly dragged it across her nipples. She circled her nipples with the ice and smiled at Vera's gasp as she tried to move away slightly.

“Oh, my nipples are too sensitive for that.”

“Mmm yes, but you're at my mercy right now so unless you want me to stop... you can use your safeword,” Joan said.

Vera whimpered and Joan smiled as she traced the ice over her nipples. She watched Vera shiver and her nipples were so hard now that she wondered if it was a little sore and painful for her. But she knew that small pain was mixed with pleasure. Joan took off the clamps, and Vera hissed as she slowly took them off. Joan loved how red and erect her nipples were and she leaned down and sucked one into her mouth.

“Oh, Joan,” Vera gasped as she arched her back. Joan wrapped her arm around her back and held her up as high as the restraints would let her. Vera shivered underneath her and she alternated between both breasts as she pressed her knee between her legs. She moaned when she felt how wet Vera was and smiled when she started to grind against her thigh. She licked her nipple and watched Vera's reactions. Her soft gasps and moans of pleasure as she undulated against her. Joan reached down and circled her clit as she slid her fingers inside her deeply. Vera bit her lip and Joan leaned down again to suck her nipple, biting it gently.

She wanted to take Vera now, but she was patient and wanted her to squirm a bit. She curled her fingers and sucked harder around her nipples. Vera was shaking and arching against her as she rubbed her clit and stroked her fingers deeply inside her.

“Remember you are not to come without permission, Vera.”

“I-I don't know if I can control it,” Vera said, panting.

“Oh, my dear, learning how to control just how far you can go without coming is part of the fun. You're squeezing my fingers. I know you're close. If you come without permission, I'm going to have to do something about that so you'll learn,” she said sternly. She slapped Vera's clit with her palm.

“Oh, Joan I-I... I don't know how I'm going to last much longer,” Vera whimpered.

Joan kept circling her clit and she watched Vera as she struggled with herself. Her body was so tense now and Joan wanted to keep her right at that edge to where she'd beg for it. She gasped and Joan slowly pulled her fingers out and caressed her thigh. She smiled when Vera sighed in frustration and whimpered softly.

She moved up and straddled Vera's thigh, rubbing against her and Vera moaned. Joan leaned over and pressed her breast against her mouth. Vera kissed her nipple and Joan began to rub slowly against her thigh. She was so wet that she needed something.

“Am I allowed to...?”

“Yes... you are. Suck,” Joan whispered and closed her eyes as Vera's lips wrapped tightly around her nipple. She moaned and started to rock against her thigh. Vera licked her nipple and sucked hard just like she wanted her to. She stroked her hair and forehead as Vera took her breast deeper into her mouth and suckled deeply.

Joan needed more than just the friction of her thigh so she reached down and touched herself, sliding her fingers inside. Vera moaned around her breast and Joan thrust slowly inside with her fingers. She moaned softly and Vera let go of her nipple.

“Please let me touch you. I want to touch you.”

Joan smiled and kissed her neck. “Mmm not yet. But you can feel my lips. Do you know what you do to me? I wasn't planning on touching myself but I couldn't wait any longer. You feel the wetness against your thigh? That's from what you do to me,” she whispered against her ear as she slid her fingers out and rubbed her clit.

“I can feel you. I want to lick you... taste you,” Vera whispered.

“Yes... feel me. I'd love you to lick me right now, but we must be patient.”

She licked Vera's mouth and lifted her wet hand and smeared her wetness across Vera's stomach and breasts and nipples. Vera moaned and she smiled, pressing her fingers against her lips. Vera opened her mouth and Joan slid them inside.

“Good girl. You did that without me having to tell you.”

Joan watched her suck her fingers and then moved down to kiss and suck her nipples again, this time tasting her own wetness on Vera's skin. She moaned and licked as she kissed between her breasts. Joan moved up and took off Vera's blindfold. Vera blinked at her and she caressed her face as she undid the restraints at her wrists and rubbed them gently. She moved down to do the same to her ankles and caressed her skin, checking to make sure she was okay. Vera was shivering and Joan kissed her, stroking her hair.

She pulled her hair a little and slowly turned Vera over onto her stomach where she lifted her hips. Vera moved onto her forearms and Joan pressed her down against the bed.

“No, just keep your head down. Just your ass and pussy for me to see. Spread your legs wide for me.”

Joan watched Vera shiver and spread her legs wider and Joan caressed her thighs. She stood up and decided she would use the spreader bar for this. She took it out and slowly attached it to Vera's ankles.

“Your hands and arms will be free, but I want you to stay down on the bed. You always close your legs when I'm pleasuring you so I will make sure you don't when it becomes too sensitive for you.”

“I'm sorry... I didn't mean to--”

“Shh... no apologies. I just want you to feel without closing yourself to me. You have to trust me like you did earlier. I'm going to use a toy on you so this is going to be a little more intense I think,” Joan said softly as she caressed her ass. She thought of using the slapper or a paddle but instead she lifted her hand and spanked her. Vera moaned and Joan spanked her a few times, her hand warming against her skin and smiling when Vera's ass was turning pink. She caressed her again and reached down to stroke her clit.

“Oh, Joan,” she moaned.

“You like this. You're so wet. Is this all for me?” Joan asked as she started rubbing her.

“Yes, all for you...” Vera said softly.

Joan leaned forward and licked her gently and she kept doing this until Vera was panting and moaning. She gently licked her wet lips and clit and grabbed an egg vibrator. She lightly pressed it against her clit and kept the vibration on a low setting.

“Ah, Joan... please,” Vera said, shivering.

“Please what?”

Vera gasped into the bedding as she turned up the setting of the egg and slowly moved it around her wet lips and clit. She could see how wet she was and smiled as she caressed her thighs that were trembling in the spreader bar. Joan stroked her and turned off the vibration and slid the egg inside Vera. She moaned and grabbed the sheets and Joan turned the vibrator on low. She leaned forward and pressed her lips and tongue against Vera's clit. Joan adjusted the setting of the vibrator as Vera started to arch her back.

“I can feel the vibration all the way up to my clit.”

Joan licked and stroked her with her fingers as Vera started to tremble against her. Joan squeezed her ass and spanked her with her hand. She rubbed her ass and used her other hand to cup her and rub her wet lips.

“I feel like it's going to slip out,” Vera gasped.

“It won't slip out because you're going to squeeze around it. Aren't you already doing that now?”

“Y-yes...”

“You're rather tight so even with the vibration, you'll be fine,” Joan said and took the slapper and spanked her a little harder. Vera's legs tensed against the spreader bar and she could tell she wished she could close her legs.

“Hmm... so helpless now where you have to take it. All this sensation at once,” Joan said softly, circling her clit. Joan turned the vibration up a little bit and smiled when Vera squirmed against her hand. She spanked her with the slapper across her ass and upper thighs and then used her palm to slap her clit. Vera was shaking and shivering and Joan leaned down and whispered against her ear.

“You know that you need permission to come.”

“Please Joan, I can't take it anymore.”

“Can't take what?”

“It's too much.”

“If it's too much, you can use your safeword, Vera.”

Joan slid out the vibrating egg and pressed it against Vera's clit and she gasped and whimpered. She circled it over her clit and kissed her ear.

“Do you need your safeword or do you like this overwhelming feeling? Do you need me to help you come?”

“I can't come without permission.”

Joan laughed softly and gently bit her earlobe. “You seem to want this feeling to last otherwise you would have asked for permission by now.”

Vera turned her head and her eyes were full of desire as Joan looked into them. She squeezed her ass again and kissed her shoulder and back. She kept circling her clit with the egg and spanked her again. This time Vera cried out and Joan felt a flood of wetness coat her thighs. She was so aroused watching Vera moan and arch her back. Joan took the slapper and spanked her clit.

“Joan, please let me come!”

“Yes, you want to come?”

“Y-yes... please,” Vera whimpered.

Joan spanked her clit again and removed the vibrator. She smiled when Vera groaned and she lifted her hand to spank her ass again.

“You may come.”

“B-but you took that away,” Vera panted.

“Yes... did you want that after all? I thought you said it was too much?” Joan smirked when Vera sighed.

“I-I don't know, I just need to come! Please.”

Joan loved the begging tone and spanked her again.

“Why do I feel like this is a punishment?” Vera moaned and Joan lifted her brow, stroking her wet lips.

“Do you want it to be?”

Vera was silent for a few seconds before she answered. “No... I don't want that.”

“Hmm... for someone who doesn't want that, you sure hesitated,” Joan said quietly and stroked her clit.

“I-I don't know what I want.”

“You sure?” Joan asked as she stroked her clit and spanked her again.

Joan slid her fingers inside her and Vera moaned softly, pressing back on her fingers. “I want that...”

“Hmm... you know if I wanted to punish you, I wouldn't let you come at all and I'd just let you stay in this state for a while. I'd tease you just to keep you right on the edge and then I'd stop.” Joan slid her fingers out and stood up.

“Please don't stop.”

Joan smiled and knelt down, caressing her cheek. “I love it when you beg me. You're so beautiful.”

“Please Joan, I need to come so much.”

Joan lifted her and lowered her onto her back. She caressed her thighs and slowly undid the restraints around her ankles, removing the spreader bar. Vera kept her legs spread open and she smiled.

“Joan... I need you.”

Her nostrils flared and she laid between Vera's legs, moaning as the woman wrapped her legs around her hips and kissed her hard. She rocked against her, grinding and rolling her hips. Joan lowered her hand and slid two fingers inside her. Vera gasped into her mouth and she slowly and deeply thrust her fingers. Vera stared into her eyes and wrapped her arms around her back, rocking her hips against her hand. Joan closed her eyes when Vera's hand stroked through her hair. She continued to stroke Vera's clit at the same time as she stroked and rubbed inside her, listening to Vera's breathing. She panted against Joan's neck and ear and she loved to know she was causing this reaction.

Joan used her body to thrust against her hand and moved to straddle her thigh, rocking against her. She was so wet now that she knew she could climax just from rubbing her clit against Vera's thigh. She moaned when Vera grabbed her breast and sucked on her nipple hard and she watched her, stroking her hair. She shivered and rocked against her thigh, moving her hips back and forth. She loved the feel of Vera's lips and tongue around her nipple and held her head to her breast.

“Come for me now,” Joan whispered as she curled her fingers inside her and pressed on her clit.

Vera whimpered around her breast and Joan moaned when she felt Vera tensing underneath her. Vera arched her back and held Joan tightly, and Joan felt the pull on her nipple before Vera let go and moaned.

She took that moment to kiss Vera deeply, moaning into her mouth when she felt her own orgasm approaching. She rocked faster against her thigh and pressed on Vera's g-spot. Vera trembled against her.

“Joan,” she moaned and Joan could feel the tight squeezing of her fingers from Vera's orgasm which set off her own. Joan held Vera close as she came, kissing her lips and neck. Joan sighed, resting against Vera and smiled when she felt tender kissing against her neck.

“Joan,” she whispered.

Her name softly spoken again and Joan stroked her hair, kissing her.

“Vera,” she whispered back.

Vera hugged her tightly and Joan held her close, knowing right now that Vera needed this closeness from the intensity of earlier. She kissed her cheek and temple and sighed softly. She gently pressed Vera down and kissed her. She kissed along her body, moving down to spread her legs.

“Oh, Joan, no more.”

“No? My darling, you're still mine tonight and I want to taste you. If you don't want me to, you know what you can say to me. I don't think you will though because you need this.”

She breathed deeply as she kissed Vera's thighs, nuzzling them and sucking on the skin. She caressed her and she felt a moment of tenderness when Vera brought her hand down. Joan grabbed it and squeezed, looking up at Vera.

“I promise to always take care of you. Let me do this for you. No teasing at all,” she whispered and kissed her wetness. Vera moaned and shivered, nodding as she opened her legs wider.

“There you go, Vera. I love how you give yourself to me,” she moaned and kissed and licked her gently.

She held Vera's hand and sucked on her lips, licking softly and slowly. Joan gently licked her clit and Vera started to undulate her hips. Joan squeezed her hand and kept licking and sucking until Vera was shivering again. Her tongue circled her clit a few times and Joan held her hips closer to her mouth. Joan was soaking now and felt the small beginnings of an orgasm as she felt Vera squeeze her tongue. It was rare for Joan to orgasm without any stimulation but she felt the ache and moaned as Vera came, feeling her own body have a small orgasm with her as she held her tightly. She shivered and kissed her gently, licking her wetness.

Vera felt limp and Joan caressed her thighs, moving up to take her in her arms. She felt tears against her neck and stroked her hair.

“Are you all right? Did I hurt you?” She asked worriedly.

“No, you didn't. I just—I just felt very good, and it was intense and I'm sorry I don't mean to cry, I just...”

“Shh, it's okay,” Joan said as she kissed her gently, cradling her in her arms. She held her in her lap and rested Vera's head against her breasts. Vera nuzzled into her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Yes, my darling, hold onto me. I have you.” She stroked Vera's hair and back and kissed her forehead.

“I think I liked that a little too much... what does that mean?” Vera asked quietly.

Joan stroked her hair and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. “It can mean a lot of things. It means you like what I did to you and there's nothing wrong with that.”

“But... I liked when you had control and when I had to come only when I had your permission. What does that mean?”

Joan kept stroking her hair and kissed her tenderly. “Vera, will you submit yourself to me?”

“Submit?”

“Yes, submit to me. I want to dominate you... control you. Of course, not in all areas of your life, but I have a need to do that and take care of you. I want you to be my submissive.”

“Would I have to call you 'Mistress'?”

Joan smiled. “Only if you wanted to. I do admit hearing that gives me a certain thrill but a title is not required from you. Some require that but I do not.”

Vera nodded. “Will it always be like this?”

“Not always. I want to introduce more things to you but we'd have to discuss your limits and what you're comfortable with as well as what I am. The importance here is trust and communication. I need you to trust me, even when you're a little afraid,” she said softly.

Vera looked into her eyes. “I do trust you.”

Joan moved them gently so they laid down against the bed, wrapping her arms around Vera and caressing her cheek. She kissed her softly.

“Good, because I will need to trust you to communicate to me how you feel. Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you think and feel. I know I can be... intimidating,” she said quietly.

Vera kissed her and Joan was worried that maybe Vera would find this to be too overwhelming.

“You can be... but I trust you and I feel like this is right even though I'm a little scared.”

Joan smiled. “If it feels right, then it's just a matter of putting your heart and mind at ease. Your submission is a gift. It's not about me getting what I want from you. It's about you giving yourself to me because that's what you want and it's who you are deep down. You're safe with me, Vera. I will always respect and treasure you,” she said softly and caressed her cheek, kissing her.

“It's who I am deep down? Are you saying I'm submissive?”

“Hmm... I think you've always wanted to please me, Vera and there is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with being who you are.”

Joan saw a tear welling up in Vera's eye and she leaned forward and kissed it as it slid down her cheek. She held her close and kissed her face.

“Will you be mine?” Joan asked as she kissed her.

Vera kissed her back and looked into her eyes and Joan could see a range of emotion as she considered her question.

“Would I have to wear a collar?”

Joan's eyes widened and she laughed and it made Vera smile. She kissed her and caressed her body, loving that she was able to make her smile.

“No, you wouldn't have to but if you wanted to wear one, I wouldn't object,” Joan said and winked.

“I don't think I want to... but I feel like I'm already yours, if that makes sense,” Vera said shyly.

Joan's heart swelled and she held Vera tightly. “It does and I'm glad you feel that way, my darling. I promise to always take care of you.”

“I want to do that with you... take care of you too,” Vera said softly.

Joan kissed her and stroked her hair. “You already do... you give so much to me.” Joan could feel Vera's body relaxing and knew she was close to falling asleep. She wrapped the covers around them as Vera shivered a little.

“Joan?”

“Yes, Vera?”

“If I'm yours, does that mean you're mine too?”

Joan hesitated, unsure of how to answer such a question. The power dynamics made this different in this sense of a submissive belonging to a Dominant, but Joan felt something within her that was different than her previous experiences. Something that made her feel happy and whole. Joan kissed Vera's forehead and squeezed her gently.

“Yes, I'm yours too. Sleep now, my darling.”

Vera nuzzled her and kissed her neck, sighing softly as she started to fall asleep. Joan felt her own eyes getting heavy as she listened to Vera's slow and steady breathing. She thought Vera had fallen asleep until she heard her speak quietly.

“I'm making you breakfast in the morning.”

Joan's lips twitched in amusement as she kissed her temple. “Whatever you want,” she whispered and held her close as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I leave this open for it to possibly continue but it was a lot to write that 2nd chapter and I don't believe I will continue past that. I still have my main multi chapter fic to work on and I'd like to mainly focus on that. I hope people enjoyed that 2nd chapter though. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed reading that really long one shot of smut. It was jokingly requested that I write smut without context or very little context so I attempted that while drinking after midnight during New Year's. This is the result of that and it's much longer than I thought it would be. So, hope everyone had a safe and fun New Year! :)
> 
> Feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


End file.
